1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to device housings and, more particularly, to a housing for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are often built in a housing to protect the inner electronic components. A frequently used housing for an electronic device has a main body and an outer layer enveloping the main body. The main body is made of rigid materials, so that the housing has good mechanical strength. The outer layer is made of soft materials, such as flexible plastic, so that the housing has a unique appearance and tactile appeal. The main body and the outer layer can be integrally formed by multi-shot molding or glued together.
However, when the housing is multi-shot molded, the materials of the outer layer must be prevented from dissolving in the materials of the main body, requiring the multi-shot mold to have a complex structure with high manufacturing costs. When the outer layer is glued to the main body, bonding strength between the layers is difficult to guarantee, and considerable time required for the process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.